Fixation
by caseyalexsmut
Summary: Casey can't get Alex Cabot out of her mind. Femslash, mostly smut.
1. Chapter 1

Casey Novak just couldn't settle. It was almost three months ago that she started working at the Manhatten court house, and she had loved every minute so far.

Most people were nice; some were especially helpful. Some were fine. Others were busy. Yet others had barely given her the time of day. One in particular drew Casey's attention, but she knew why that was. Alexandra Cabot was, without a doubt, the hottest woman Casey Novak had ever seen.

The fact that ADA Cabot, who had just been promoted to oversee SVU cases, was out of her reach, only served to intrigue Casey further.

She had a nickname, of course, among the lower echelons – which, of course, included Casey. She was known as 'The Ice Queen'. And God, she was regal. That bearing, that arrogance. Combined with a body to die for, Alex Cabot just pressed every button for Casey.

Of course, Cabot had virtually ignored Casey since her arrival. They had been introduced once, briefly, but Cabot had barely glanced at her. Casey found out later that their introduction had taken place while Alex was in the throes of a particularly harrowing case. What she didn't know is that the ADA had been surviving on three hours' sleep a night. All she knew is that Alexandra Cabot had not even acknowledged her existence.

All her life, Casey had had a 'thing' for unattainable women. ADA Cabot was a blue-blood, that much was clear. She was expensively educated, expensively dressed, expensively bejeweled with small but oh-so-tasteful items. Her watch would have cost Casey several months' salary. Casey knew she could never compete with the men – and women – who came sniffing round Cabot on a regular basis. But she couldn't help where her mind went when she dreamt, and more often than she cared to think about, Casey would awaken in the night, wet and throbbing just from another dream about Alexandra Cabot.

It didn't help when Casey first saw her in court, during her first week at work. She was taken by her immediate superior to watch the last half hour of a case. And ADA Alexandra Cabot had been prosecuting. Casey could barely contain herself until she got home that night. The climax that had ripped through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Nearly three months later, she still ogled the blonde, icy ADA. Cabot, in her turn, ignored Casey. If Casey had been paying proper attention, she would have realized that she was not the only recipient of Alex's coolness. Cabot just didn't play. She was civil, and engaged where necessary, but there was never anything personal in her interactions with her colleagues.

"Can you drop this to the court-house?" Meredith asked her. "I have a meeting with Branch at 4pm. Would you mind?"

Casey knew her place; she was almost the most junior lawyer there. So she was happy to oblige. She delivered the envelope, and was just about to leave, when she saw the list of cases on the noticeboard in the office. _People vs. McIntosh. Defense: T Langan. Prosecuting: A Cabot. Court 3._ Casey's heart missed a beat. She knew it was wrong, but instead of walking past Court 3 on her way out, she found herself slipping in to one of the seats on the back bench.

Casey's eyes were fixed on Cabot, and she could have sworn that, for the first time, Alex had actually noticed her. But when she looked, Cabot was completely in control as always. Wishful thinking, Casey decided.

"The defense has put up a very interesting case," Alex was saying. "And I must admit, I had been looking forward to hearing it all week. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the facts are irrefutable. The victim – a 12-year-old girl, a virgin – was raped, violently. There is overwhelming evidence from the hospital to support that. And we have the photographs. I know it will be many months before I am able to forget those photographs, and – looking at your faces – I know many of you feel the same. We have the defendant's DNA all over, and inside, the victim. To cap it all, the defendant is on the security tapes, both entering and leaving the building. But I have enjoyed the testimony from the defense.

"This testimony, ladies and gentlemen, brings into question the veracity of the laboratory testing in this case. Testing that has been confirmed by the NYPD's own labs, by the FBI, and even by the defendant's independent laboratory. Defense also claims that the security video, which is unusually clear, cannot be trusted, despite the defendant's own _mother_ identifying her son from it. Your duty is clear," Alex faced the jury. "Find the defendant guilty."

She sat down. What Casey couldn't see, through her fog of desire, was that Alex's hands were shaking. Casey was only aware of the sharp, almost painful arousal, that she felt on witnessing Alex's commanding performance in court. It was a performance that Casey knew would haunt her dreams for weeks to come.

Casey slipped out of the court amid the hubbub of everyone leaving. She let herself into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was ashamed by her reflection. Her eyes were large with desire, and a telltale rash was creeping up her neck. Why couldn't she blush prettily, like other girls, she wondered? She might as well have been carrying a sign, stating 'I'm unbelievably horny'. She cupped her hands, and sluiced her face with blissful, cool water.

Casey didn't hear the bathroom door open. But when she reached out for a paper towel, she heard her voice.

"Here," the voice said.

Casey looked up to see Alexandra Cabot, proffering a paper towel. Alex Cabot. ADA Cabot. Standing right next to her.

"See something you like?" Alex's voice was low and teasing.

"I …," Casey stumbled. She reached out for the paper towel, and tried to blot her face. This was so humiliating.

"Seemed to me you were enjoying the case," Alex continued, mercilessly. "Novak, right?"

Casey gulped and nodded.

"I hadn't realized how beautiful you are," Alex murmured. She reached out, sliding one hand around Casey's waist. "You really are stunning."

Casey thought she might pass out.

"Your skin... it's so soft," Alex ghosted a finger down Casey's cheek. "The jury will be back within the hour. I'm sure of it. Come to my office at 6pm. I'll be waiting for you." Alex released Casey, giving her an almost imperceptible shove.

Casey stumbled toward the door.

"Oh and Novak?" Alex was standing right by her again, invading her personal space. She pulled Casey into a passionate, almost bruising kiss, her tongue demanding entrance as she staked her claim. "Don't be late."

Alex smiled as Casey stood there, startled. She slid past the redhead, her body just barely touching Casey's as she squeezed past.


	2. Chapter 2

To Casey, it didn't seem real. It couldn't be. Could it? Was she really about to knock on the door of Alexandra Cabot, for … for what? A booty call?

She knew Alex Cabot was cool. Even icy. But was she cruel? Could this whole thing be a hoax?

Casey didn't think so. Cabot was a law unto herself, but she had no need to torment her. Not when just being in the same room was torment enough.

Casey looked at her watch. 5.59pm. She looked down the long corridor, but there was no sign of anybody. Only Alex's office showed a strip of light under the door.

What did she have to lose? What was the worst that could happen? Total humiliation. But Cabot already knew Casey had an embarrassing crush on her. She knew how turned on she had been, watching her in court, and she had called her on it. How much more humiliating could it get?

And the rewards, if Cabot really was going to follow through. Casey felt her nipples harden just at the thought of being touched by the blonde goddess. Her heart sped up, and she knew that she couldn't let the opportunity pass. She tapped on the door, tentatively.

There was silence. She had hoped to be called in, but there was no response. Maybe Cabot wasn't there? Or she could be on the phone? Casey strained, to try and hear anything through the thick, mahogany door.

The door flew open, almost unbalancing Casey. And there, in front of her, was Alexandra Cabot.

Alex smiled. "You're punctual," she said. "I like that." She stepped slightly to the side, gesturing that Casey should step in.

Casey was forced to brush past Alex, to push lightly against her. She could smell her perfume. Like everything else about her, it was expensive. She risked glancing at Alex's face, and was surprised that the small smile was still there.

Alex stepped back into the office, and reached over Casey to lock the door. "My assistant leaves early on Tuesdays," she said. "This whole floor is deserted."

Casey just nodded. She was scared to speak, fearing that her voice would be little more than a squeak. She could see the look in Cabot's eyes. Alex wanted her, she could tell. And Casey just knew that what Alexandra Cabot wanted, she got.

Alex surprised Casey by running her fingers down her cheek, softly. Kindly. She leant in and kissed her, and again, the touch was gentle. There was none of the aggression she had shown just two hours ago.

And then Alex spoke.

"This is just about sex," Alex said, her voice soft and sultry. "I need you to know that."

Casey realized that Alex was waiting for her to respond before she went on. She swallowed. She nodded. "'kay," she mumbled.

"And I like to be in charge," she fixed Casey with a steely gaze, again awaiting her reply.

Casey nodded. She was unbelievably aroused, and she didn't care what she had to agree to, as long as Alex Cabot got her off – and soon.

"If you don't like anything, you just let me know. I _will_ stop. This has to be fun for the both of us, Novak. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Again Casey nodded.

Alex stood still, her gaze fixed coolly on Casey. She wanted to hear her speak. She needed to know she had understood.

"That's fine," Casey croaked.

Alex smiled again. "Good," she said. She reached for Casey's jacket, sliding it efficiently from her shoulders. She let her hand graze one breast, clearly enjoying Casey's reaction as she did so. Alex took Casey's jacket, and hung it on the coat stand. "We don't want that getting wrinkled," she said. She untucked Casey's shirt from her waistband, smiling again as her hand brushed against warm skin. "You have a beautiful body," she whispered.

Casey was overwhelmed with the sensation of just being in the same room as Alex Cabot. Feeling the ADA's hands on her was almost more than she could bear. She knew she was soaking her panties.

Alex placed one hand on the back of Casey's head, and drew her into a deep kiss. This woman knew what she was doing, Casey reflected. Her tongue was exquisite. Her taste … Casey had never imagined anyone could taste so sweet. When Alex's hand roughly grasped one breast, honing in instinctively on the nipple that stood proud, even through her bra and her shirt, Casey couldn't suppress a moan.

Casey hadn't even noticed Alex unbuttoning her shirt, was barely aware as she pulled the sides apart.

Alex licked her lips appreciatively. "So beautiful," she murmured, running her hand across alabaster skin, smiling as she felt the muscles twitch under her touch.

Alex stood back a little, as if to judge Casey's reaction. She nodded, and peeled the shirt from her, laying it carefully across the arm of the leather sofa. "Is this okay?"

"You know it is," Casey's voice shook. She was desperate for Alex to touch her again. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Alex kissed her again, a hungry, searching kiss. Her own breathing quickened, and Casey could feel the hot, sweet breath as she started to kiss and nibble down her neck, paying particular heed to her pulse point, laving the spot erotically. How the hell did she know that that was one of Casey's most sensitive points? Somehow, she just knew, and Casey could feel her smile as she toyed with her.

"I want to make you come," Alex stated, baldly. "I want you to come like you've never come before."

Casey let out a strangled noise.

Alex pushed her against the heavy door, pressing her own body against her, holding her captive. "Remember, Novak, if there's anything you don't like..."

"Christ Cabot, just fuck me," Casey ground out.

"All in good time," Alex's voice was low, even lower than usual. She slipped one finger tantalizingly under Casey's bra strap, fingering it. "Do you always wear such sexy underwear?"

Casey bit her lip, trying to stay in control. "Most of the time," she bit out. "It makes me feel good."

"It makes you look good too," Alex slowly pulled the strap down her arm, and then the second one. Her breasts were still covered by the flimsy cups, but only just. "I've been dreaming about this," Alex whispered. "About these," she pushed one hand into the left cup.

Casey felt a renewed flood of moisture at her center. She gasped, and the next thing she was aware of was Alex unclasping her bra. She watched Alex's face as she peeled the garment from her, her eyes fixed on Casey's breasts.

This time it was Alex's turn to gasp. She fingered a nipple lightly, grinning as it puckered under her touch. Alex leant down, and allowed her tongue to flick out, tasting Casey's skin. She kissed all around both breasts, but studiously avoided the nipples and the areoles.

"You're killing me," Casey panted.

"You want more?" Alex teased.

"Oh God, yes," Casey slid one hand into Alex's hair, not sure what the reaction would be. But Alex was compliant, and happily allowed Casey to pull her further to her.

Alex's tongue very briefly touched one nipple, causing Casey to cry out. She did it again, allowing it to stay for just a moment longer. Casey was so responsive, Alex couldn't help prolonging the moment.

Casey's whole body shook with excitement. She had never been so aroused in her life. And then, she felt Alex's thigh push against her center.

Alex let her tongue return to both nipples, laving and teasing. She blew seductively against the damp flesh, smiling as Casey groaned in ecstasy. When she pressed her thigh against Casey, she was rewarded by the redhead's moan, and then by Casey pushing unwittingly against her. She was ready.

Alex slid one hand down the front of Casey's skirt, her eyes on her face, checking her reaction. Casey's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted. When Alex cupped her firmly, possessively, Casey knew it would only be seconds before she was screaming Alex's name.

Alex's fingers slid under the elastic of Casey's panties. "Well, well," she whispered, as her fingers found their target. "It seems to me that somebody's pleased to see me. Very pleased," she flicked her thumb gently over Casey's clit.

"Inside," Casey begged, her hips starting to rock. "Please. I need … oh Christ," she felt one long, elegant finger enter her firmly, almost sharply.

Alex pressed Casey harder against the door. "I'm in charge, remember?"

"I remember," Casey panted. "I just. Please. I'm...," she didn't realize that her hips were thrusting against Alex's hand.

Alex added a second finger, and almost immediately a third, pumping painfully into Casey. She then covered her left breast with her mouth, her tongue teasing and flicking. "Are you ready for me, Novak?" Alex whispered. "Will you come for me?" she bit down on the turgid nipple, at the same time as her thumb flicked forcefully over Casey's clit.

Casey's orgasm was explosive, as she bucked frenziedly against Alex, her every nerve ending on fire as Alex drew out her climax expertly, milking it for all she was worth. Casey could barely feel her legs, and she knew that it was only the unexpected strength of the blonde ADA that was stopping her from falling on the floor.

Alex supported Casey as she continued to buck and twitch, gasping for air. When the redhead finally calmed, Alex pulled back marginally. She tucked a strand of hair behind Casey's ear. "How was that for you, Red?" she drawled.

Casey nodded, still not trusting herself to speak. She looked at Alex, who still appeared remarkably composed. The only hint as to their activities was Alex's lust-wide pupils, and her erect nipples that poked through her silk shirt. Apart from that, she still seemed perfectly groomed. Perfectly in control.

Greatly daring, Casey reached out and, over Alex's shirt, traced a finger round one nipple. Alex closed her eyes briefly, as she relished the sensation.

Just a few seconds later, though, Casey felt her hand being gently but firmly removed.

Alex turned and reached into a closet, taking out a thin blanket which she shook out and laid across the sofa. Alex fingered a nipple again, smiling as it started to harden once more.

Casey stared, startled, at Alex. Surely there wasn't more to come. Alex reached behind her, and lowered the zipper on her skirt. Casey realized she was wrong. "I haven't finished with you yet," Alex said huskily. She slid the skirt down Casey's legs, helping her to step out of it. Casey now stood before her, wearing only soaked lace panties. Alex smiled.

Casey found herself being guided to the sofa. Alex pushed her back, so that she was half-sitting, half-lying, her back supported by the cushions. "Once is never enough," Alex murmured, as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the panties.

Instinctively, Casey raised her hips, allowing Alex to slide the scrap of material down her legs. She would never have believed she could become aroused again so quickly after that spectacular climax, but she couldn't wait to feel Alex on her again. In her.

Alex teased, and kissed, and nibbled, lavishing attention on every inch of Casey's body. Within minutes, Casey was begging for her release, her whole body reacting to Alex's expert touch. When she finally felt that first lick at her apex, Casey crested again and again. Her screams were loud and abandoned; she lost all control.

When, at last, Casey calmed, she blinked and looked at Alex. Alex was sitting in the chair opposite her, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Casey was mortified, as she realized her loss of control.

"It's fine. I told you, we're all alone. My assistant leaves early on a Tuesday."

"But I was..."

"You were magnificent," Alex smiled. "Truly magnificent. And I was so pleased to find you are a natural redhead."

Casey blushed, hard, causing Alex to laugh.

"I should go," Casey starting looking around for her clothes, smiling as Alex rose and passed the neatly folded pile to her.

Alex nodded. "I mean it. You're very talented."

"_You_ are the talented one," Casey's breathing was still erratic. "But it looks like I had all the fun," she touched Alex's hand. "Let me return the favor," she ghosted a finger over an erect nipple.

Alex shook her head. For a split second, Casey thought she detected a tinge of sadness. But Alex immediately schooled her features to a neutral expression. "Not this time," she said.

"Another time?" Casey said, as she struggled into her clothes.

"Perhaps. Perhaps."

As Casey headed for the door, Alex caught her hand. She pulled her to her, and kissed her ardently before releasing her and giving her a small shove toward the door. Casey's hand was on the handle when Alex spoke.

"My assistant leaves early on Fridays too," she said.

After Casey left, Alex let out a low breath. It had been so long, too long, since she had felt that level of arousal. But she couldn't bring herself to let Casey help her out.

Alex locked herself into her private bathroom. She braced her hands on the side of the sink, and forced herself to look in the mirror. Was it just that, she asked herself? Was it just because Casey made her think of Madeleine? She tried to push the thought from her mind. Efficiently, she thrust her hand into her own panties, her mind on the young attorney's beautiful body as she came, three times, in quick succession.

Alex sat on the closed toilet seat, the old familiar feeling of panic washing over her. She still couldn't do it. She couldn't share her body with anyone. It would be wrong. All she could do was take her thrills where she could find them. Nausea washed over her, and she thought she might be sick.

Gulping, Alex forced herself to regain control. When she locked up her office half an hour later, she gave no hint of her inner turmoil. The ice queen was back in charge.


End file.
